Amigos
by Hinata-Yoruichi
Summary: Amar a una amiga muchas veces es una tortura... o es mas tortura cuando se te cumple? Ainss seh soy mala con los summarys pero denle una oportunidad al KibaHina


KibaHina

Amistad, ¿qué es la amistad?

Amor, ¿qué es el amor?

¿Hay una gran diferencia entre ellos?

Todas estas preguntas pasaban por la mente de ciertas personitas que son los protagonistas de esta historia.

-¡Kiba-kun! Etto, ¿estás bien? -Hinata preguntaba algo preocupada al ver en su amigo en estado de shock- ¿Su-sucede algo malo?

-¿Eh? ¡No! Yo-yo, es-estás muy bonita Hinata-chan - "Kiba, pareces tonto, sonrojarte así delante de ella... pero es que con ese ajustado vestido color lila se ve tan hermosa, y en serio no sé qué podría decirle, tsk"- De seguro Naruto no Baka te notará.

-¿Na-naruto-kun? N-no Kiba-kun, y-yo ya olvidé a Naruto-kun - "Hace mucho que ya mi corazón no está con él".

-Eh... ¿en serio? Entonces vamos a la fiesta -trató de decir lo más calmado posible para que Hinata no se diera cuenta de la alegría que sintió al escuchar a su mejor amiga y eterna amada secreta, decir eso del rubio-, nos debe estar esperando Shino y el resto.

-Sí. Es raro que estas fiestas se den, este lugar siempre es tan tranquilo.

-Sí Hinata, pero eso cambió cuando el tonto de Naruto llegó para poner este pequeño pueblo de cabezas con sus alocadas fiestas. Y hoy más que celebra la llegada de su mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha.

-Es verdad, por cierto -la ojiperla miró con detenimiento a su mejor amigo que vestía unos jeans negros algo rasgados y una camisa del mismo color un poco ajustada que marcaba sin querer su tan perfilado abdomen, el cabello castaño alborotado salvajemente y sus rasgos finos adornados por las franjas coloradas de su rostro- es-estás muy g-guapo Kiba-kun.

La peliazul se sonrojo y al bajar su rostro no pudo percatarse que su mejor amigo también lo estaba.

Ambos salieron de la mansión Hyuuga, el padre de Hinata no le vio mala cosa que el Inuzuka acompañara a su hija a la fiesta que daría el hijo del actual Gobernador de Konoha, así su hija haría contactos muy influyentes en sus negocios empresariales a nivel nacional.

Hinata iba prendada del brazo del castaño un poco sonrosada, a decir verdad se sentía un poco incómoda con lo corto de su vestido, pero su hermana Hanabi le había suplicado que por una vez en su vida dejara de ser tan tímida y se divirtiera, así que accedió a colocarse ese ajustado vestido lila que encajaba perfectamente en su voluminoso y perfecto cuerpo, dejando un leve escote en su busto, nada comprometedor, pero la blanca piel de su espalda estaba por demás expuesta, y Kiba hacía lo imposible para no tocar esa parte de su piel y no hacer que ella se incomodara.

Llegaron a la esperada fiesta, Naruto los recibió con una gran sonrisa, invitándolos a pasar y abrazando a la Hyuuga al mismo tiempo que al castaño.

-¡Minna! Eran los últimos que faltaban, ya estamos completos. Ahora sí -gritó un poco alocado- ¡que inicie la fiesta!

Todos bailaban emocionados bajo luces y humo, ese Rubio se había pasado con esa fiesta, todos pensaban eso. Hinata y Kiba estaban sentados tomando un poco de ponche, el castaño no dejaba de ver a Hinata, era hermosa, siempre lo había pensado, siempre la veía sin que ella se percatara. Soñaba con ella, sueños que los repetía en su mente en el transcurso del día. No había una sola noche en que ella no apareciera en sus sueños desde que él había cumplido sus 14 años. Muchas veces se descubría queriendo irse a dormir más temprano sólo para escucharla decir su nombre entre gritos y gemidos, porque sí, los sueños de Kiba Inuzuka, el mejor amigo de la enormemente millonaria y tímida Hinata, eran sueños húmedos, muy húmedos.

-K-kiba-kun, ¿estás bien?

-Eh sí Hime, es sólo que yo... y-yo -Kiba estaba decidido le diría a Hinata que la amaba y que si él tenía la oportunidad de estar con ella de otra manera que no fuera sólo como amigos-, yo quiero decirte que...

-Buenas noches, ¿puedo saber el nombre de esta hermosa doncella?

-¿Eh? -Hinata observó a quien decía estas palabras y que de improvisto había callado al castaño, se encontró con un chico de su edad, su piel era pálida y su cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, usaba una camisa blanca con cuello en V que dejaba al descubierto su clavícula; los jeans eran negros, y tenía encima una chaqueta de cuero negra, dándole un aire de chico rockero super sexy.- S-soy Hyuuga Hinata, y él es mi amigo Inuzuka Kiba. Y ¿tú eres? -se había sorprendido de cómo había preguntado el nombre al chico sin tartamudear.

-Soy Uchiha Sasuke -sonriendo de medio lado- ya sabes, soy el motivo de esta fiesta. He visto todo el lugar y he conocido a todos los amigos del Dobe, hasta que te vi y me faltabas tú.

-Bueno, etto, ha sido un placer Uchiha-san.

Kiba sólo veía el vaso de su ponche, cerrando sus puños para no abarrotar a ese idiota a puños, "¿por qué tiene que ser precisamente el mejor amigo del Baka? ¿Cómo se atreve a siquiera mirar a MI Hime?".

-Me gustaría bailar un poco... ¿me acompañas Hinata-san?

-¿Yo? -Hinata miró a su amigo castaño pero él seguía enfrascado en lo interesante que se veía su ponche.- Yo etto no no lo...

Sasuke había halado a la ojiperla hacia él, sacándola de la silla y llevándola al centro a bailar, Hinata esperaba que Kiba hiciera algo y detuviera al azabache pero no fue así, ella sólo se rindió a complacer al Uchiha con el baile, al fin y al cabo era sólo eso, un baile, ¿no?

-¿Sabes? -Sasuke le hablaba muy despacio en su oreja, al sentir la respiración del moreno Hinata dio un respingo, eso no se lo esperaba.- Eres muy hermosa Hime, hay muchas chicas detrás de mí, son una molestia, pero tú sí que eres interesante, dime -apretando su cintura y pegándola a su miembro algo endurecido- ¿te gustaría pasar la noche conmigo linda Hime?

Hinata lo miró expresando miedo en sus ojos, puso sus manos en el pecho de éste, alejándolo de ella.

-Creo que ... mal.. malinterpretó t-todo Uchiha-san, de-déjeme ir.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿No te gusto? Ay por favor, no me vengas con eso, todas las chicas son iguales y tú no eres la diferen...

¡Zaz! En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el pelinegro estaba en el suelo con una mano en su rostro, justo donde había recibido el gran puño.

-¡Te equivocas Uchiha! -Gritó exasperado el Inuzuka- ¡Hinata no es como el resto, ni se te ocurra volver a compararla Idiota! ¡Ni a verla siquiera! Ella es... es... tan hermosa y pura que un malnacido como tú, por muy amigo que seas de Naruto, no merece tocarla ni estar a menos de 10 metros de ella.

-Kiba-kun tranquilo -Hinata tomaba del brazo al castaño, era algo raro, quizás algo enfermo, pero le había encantado que su amigo hiciera eso, y sin contar que dijera todo eso, estaba feliz-, es mejor que nos vayamos.

Kiba y Hinata salieron de la casa de Naruto que nunca se enteró de lo sucedido, ya que estaba algo ocupado en una habitación con una rubia de coletas, hermana de uno de sus mejores amigos, pero esa es otra historia.

Ambos subieron al auto del Castaño y se dirigieron a su casa, ya que era de madrugada y llegar a esas horas a la mansión Hyuuga sería un problema. Subieron las escaleras, no había nadie en casa. Kiba aún estaba molesto, y con el ceño fruncido le dijo a Hinata que ella dormiría en la habitación que siempre ella había escogido cuando se quedaba a dormir en la enorme casa desde que era una niña.

Kiba entró echo un mar de furia a su cuarto, se acostó en su cama profiriendo un montón de maldiciones contra el Uchiha. Se despojó de su camisa y de sus pantalones, quedando sólo en bóxer. Y a su mente vino el hermoso rostro de Hinata, su amiga desde que tenía memoria, su amada y dueña de sus sueños y pensamientos desde los 14.

Una lluvia algo fuerte comenzó a caer, él parecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos y recuerdos de sueños pasados, recordaba como Hinata, o al menos Hinata Yume, porque solamente eso sucedería en sus sueños, se sentaba en su miembro y se movía con un pausado vaivén que luego se convertía en una furia de movimientos inundando esa dimensión, que su cerebro creaba, con gemidos y gritos que salían bestialmente de ella.

Despertó de su ensueño al sentir que su miembro se había despertado y le palpitaba exigiendo atención. No aguantó más, Hinata estaba en la habitación de al lado, pero ya hacía rato que habían llegado, así que estaría dormida. Sacó su enorme miembro algo crecido y erecto y comenzó a acariciarlo con sus manos, imaginaba que eran las de su amada Hime, sus suspiros comenzaban a presentarse, fuera en el cielo la lluvia acrecentaba, relámpagos caían, pero el castaño movía su mano de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa gimiendo un poco y susurrando el nombre de Hinata, extasiado imaginándosela como todas las noches, encima de él.

-Kiba-kun tengo miedo de los relámpagos pued... -Hinata había entrado de golpe a la habitación de su amigo por el miedo que le profesaba a los relámpagos, encontrándolo atendiendo su "problemilla" mientras decía SU nombre entre jadeos y gemidos.

-¡Hinata! Y-yo ... -quitó sus manos de su aún erecto pene, y lo introdujo en su ropa interior de nuevo muy sonrojado- perdóname Hinata.

-Es-está bien Ki-kiba-kun -su mente estaba nublada sólo repetía la imagen que vio al entrar, su amigo estaba masturbándose pensando en ella, su amigo, no, su amor secreto por quien dejó de ver a Naruto, él sentía lo mismo por ella, la deseaba, así como ella lo deseaba a él. Cuando se percató estaba parada justo al lado de él, que sólo la observaba con un enorme sonrojo en su rostro tan hermoso.- Los relámpagos me dan miedo, ¿Pu-puedo acostarme con-contigo aquí?

Hinata se acostó al lado del castaño sin dejar de verlo, era hermoso. Ella sólo llevaba una bata de dormir un poco transparente, la misma que usaba desde hace un buen tiempo que era la causante de una muerte lenta en Kiba cada vez que ella se quedaba a dormir en su casa.

Se acomodó al lado del Inuzuka apegada a su costado. Y lo besó en la mejilla, ambos se sonrojaron aún más de lo que ya estaban.

-También te quiero Kiba-kun -susurró en el oído del chico que sólo se volteó a verla algo sorprendido.- Déjame com-complacerte.

Se sentó en las piernas del chico, colocando las de ellas una en cada lado y con sus delicados dedos bajó el bóxer del castaño, dejando libre a un acalorado y erecto pene, Hinata se estremeció un poco, pero estaba segura de lo que quería hacer, y sí que lo quería, su cuerpo estaba acalorado aunque la noche era fría gracias a la lluvia que había cesado. Tomó el miembro en sus manos haciendo que con el simple roce Kiba viera un paraíso en su cuarto, la ojiperla introdujo la punta en su boca y lo chupó suavemente, ella estaba extasiada, una vez escuchó que Ino le había hecho eso a Itachi, su novio, pero no sabía que sería tan gratificante, cerró sus ojos entregándose, introduciéndolo más dentro de su boca, lamiéndolo, rozándolo con sus labios en todas direcciones. Kiba soltaba gemido tras gemido, no lo podía creer era ella, era real, era real ¿verdad? Sí debía serlo, estaba extasiado, arqueaba su espalda un poco y con sus manos tomaba a Hinata por su cabeza, acariciándola y pidiendo con ese gesto más, que hiciera más y más, se volvería loco al sentir la húmeda lengua de su amada en su miembro, en su agradecido miembro, su mente estaba nublada sentía que se vendría pronto así que apartó a Hinata con delicadeza y la alzó por la cintura y la acostó debajo de él, acariciando su rostro con el dorso de su mano.

-Hinata... ¿en serio eres tú? -Estaba agitado y sonrosado al igual que ella que sólo lo miraba con ganas de seguir- Dime que esto no es otro tonto sueño por favor. Te Amo con todas mis fuerzas Hinata, con Mi ser, con mi cuerpo -lamiendo los labios de su chica- te amo.

Hinata lo beso desesperadamente repitiéndole que no era ningún sueño, que era ella, Su Hinata, Su Hime.

Él le quito con denuedo su bata de dormir y comenzó a besar su cuello, contempló los enormes senos de la chica y con delicadeza tomó el derecho en su boca, succionándolo haciendo que la peliazul gimiera tomando el cabello de su amado indicándole que siguiera, cosa que él obedeció. Tomó entonces, el izquierdo con su mano izquierda, y comenzó a masajearlo con suavidad y luego con fiereza, debía controlarse porque si no lo hacía, la devoraría. Bajó su mano derecha pausadamente acariciando la nívea piel de Hinata y llegó hasta donde estaban las braguitas de la Hyuuga, introdujo su mano bajo ellas y con uno de sus dedos acarició el clítoris, bendito lugar, sólo con ese roce y Su Hinata estaba gimiendo y mordiendo sus labios, lo último no lo vio, su rostro estaba aún entre sus pechos, lamiéndolos, pero los gemidos sí que los había escuchado, lo suficiente como para ponerlo a mil. El mismo dedo lo bajó un poco más llegando a la parte más húmeda, lo introdujo moviéndolo sólo un poquito, Hinata respiraba agitada, sus piernas se abrieron solas, Kiba subió su rostro al de ella y comenzó a besar sus labios con fuerza, extasiado, ya no le importaba si era un sueño sólo quería disfrutar de sus dulces labios y su piel y de su humedad.

-Ki-Kiba-kun o..onegai ... ¡más quiero más!

El castaño estaba perdido en los deseos y el cuerpo de su amada, así que sin esperar mucho metió un segundo dedo, dando movimiento circular con ellos sacando más gemidos de la Hyuuga. Kiba se estaba excitando demasiado, ya era la mano entera que movía con locura en la vagina de Hinata.

-Yo ... ahhh... no puedo más Hime, necesito estar dentro de ti. Déjame hacerlo...

-Kiba Onegai... hazlo. Ahora.

Kiba sacó con rapidez su mano de la intimidad de la ojiperla quitándole la fastidiosa braguita y después de mirarla cubierta de sudor en su cama gimiendo y diciendo su nombre con excitación, decidió que nunca saldrían de ahí la tendría sólo para él. Siempre.

Se acomodó en el lugar que le dejaban las piernas de su amada, y rozó su enorme miembro con la entrada demasiado húmeda de ella, sacando ese movimiento gruñidos de parte de ambos. Kiba comenzó a meterlo de a poco, debía controlarse lo sabía, no debía lastimar a su princesa. Se encontró con la barrera que profesaba la virginidad de la peliazul y con suma delicadeza se adentró más en ella, rompiendo eso que indicaba que Hinata era virgen, y escuhándola gritar y soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas. Se quedó inmóvil.

-Lo siento mi princesa, ya pasará.

-No... no te preocupes Kiba-kun... si-sigue.

Kiba continuó con su labor y cuando se adentró, volvió a salir sólo un poco para meterse de nuevo dentro de ella. Hinata apresó la cintura del Inuzuka con sus piernas facilitándole al castaño unas mejores embestidas.

Todo el cuarto retumbaba de gemidos, gruñidos y sonidos brutales. Los vaivenes eran fuertes y largos, los senos de Hinata se movían de arriba a abajo. Sus cuerpos se fundían rozándose con desesperación, con anhelos, con ganas, con amor y deseo.

¿Amistad? ¿Qué es la amistad?

¿Amor? ¿Qué es el amor?


End file.
